


can you handle this?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Clas hat Anders eine Kette geschenkt.Eine Kette mit einem kleinen, feinen Geheimnis.Und Clas hat die Fernbedienung.





	1. Chapter 1

„Du bist spät.“, Clas musterte prüfend die großgewachsene Gestalt, die sich trotz des unpassenden Outfits einer Jeans und eines halb geknöpften, weißen Hemdes, voller Selbstsicherheit durch die Wege zwischen den kleinen Separees bewegte und nun von einem zuvorkommenden Kellner zu seinem Tisch geleitet wurde, „Mal wieder.“ Anders zuckte nur achtlos mit den Schultern, bevor er sich geschmeidig auf den Stuhl gleiten ließ, „Auf das Beste muss man halt warten, Bråthen.“ „Und du bist das Beste?“, eine dunkle Braue hob sich fragend und die vollen Lippen des Jüngeren verzogen sich zu einem belustigten Lächeln, während die blauen, herausfordernd funkelnden Augen nun seinerseits ,amüsiert den betont gleichgültig dreinschauenden Sportchef musterten, „Ich dachte, das wüsstest du inzwischen?“  
Als Clas' Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht änderte, beugte sich Anders, beinahe verschwörerisch vor, verharrte nur Zentimeter vor Clas' Lippen, der sich nun ebenfalls vorgebeugt hatte und dessen Lippen erwartungsvoll geöffnet waren. „Ich dachte, das wüsstest du?“, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften Anders' Lippen die des Älteren und hauchten einen sanften Kuss in den Mundwinkel, bevor Anders den Kontakt abbrach und sich etwas zurücklehnte. Unter dem Tisch, verborgen durch das weiße Leinen, hatte Anders sich seines Turnschuhs entledigt und der nackte Fuß strich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, provozierend langsam über das Bein aufwärts, „Aber, ich bin gerne bereits nachher die Probe auf's Exempel zu machen, Herr Sportchef.“  
„Die Karten.“, als der Kellner einen Augenblick später an ihrem Tisch erschien, ruhte Anders' Fuß schließlich auf Clas' Schoss. Während die langen Finger des Jüngeren noch immer nachlässig mit der zu einer Figur gefalteten Serviette spielten und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vom etwas angespannten Clas auf den unbedarft lächelnden Kellner wechselte, massierten Anders' Zehen in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus den Schritt des Älteren und gleichzeitig nahm er lächelnd die angebotene Karte entgegen, „Danke.“ Auch Clas nahm die in elegantes, dunkelrotes Leder gebundene Karte entgegen und räusperte sich leise, als er den prüfenden Blick des jungen Arztes bemerkte, der unablässig auf dem Kellner, der sie nach ihrer Getränkebestellung allein gelassen hatte, lag und an dessen, durch die schwarze Hose betonten Hintern zu hängen schien, „Anders.“ „Was?“, voller Unschuld schlug nun auch Anders die Karte auf, musterte seinen sichtlich verstimmten Begleiter über den Lederrand hinweg und zog gleichzeitig auch den Fuß von Clas' Schoss, als er sich bequem im gepolsterten Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Karte gegen den Tisch lehnte, „Mmmmh… Sag mal, war das nicht das Lokal mit den Flusskrebsen?“

„Sie haben gewählt?“, wieder hatte sich der Kellner unhörbar genähert und stand, als die beiden Männer ihren Blick aus den Speisekarten hoben, auch schon an ihrem Tisch, „Der Champagner.“ Routiniert präsentierte er Clas, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf das elegant in Gold und Silber gehaltene Etikett der dunkelgrünen Flasche warf und dann knapp nickte, die Flasche, bevor er sie behände öffnete und die hohen Champagnerflöten mit dem perlenden Alkohol füllte. Währenddessen spähte Anders aber schon neugierig auf das mit einer golden glänzenden Glocke abgedeckte Tablett, auf dem der Gruß des Hauses, das Amuse-Gueule wartete.   
Die goldene Glocke wurde schließlich angehoben und auf die graue Schieferplatte, die als Platzteller diente, wurde ein großer Probierlöffel gestellt, „Austern mit Safran- und Artichockenbutter und Erdbeeren mit Trüffelflocken. Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit.“ „Austern.“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten Unheilvoll, als er mit der winzigen Gabel zwischen die grauen geöffneten Austernschalen fuhr und in einen der kleinen Happen piekte, „So ...So...“ Der Arzt lehnte sich süffisant lächelnd zu Clas und bot ihm denn winzigen Bissen auf der Gabel an, „Austern… Artischocken...Erdbeeren…“ Vorsichtig nahm Clas das helle, gebutterte Austernfleisch entgegen und verschluckte sich fast, als Anders sich erneut zu ihm beugte und gegen die herb schmeckenden Lippen hauchte, „Und das alles damit der alte Mann heute Nacht was leisten kann…“

Clas griff über den Tisch nach der schmalen Hand des Arztes, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und während er mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken rieb, tastete die andere Hand in der Jackentasche des Anzugs nach einer kleinen Fernbedienung, die er zuvor eingesteckt hatte. Er betätigte, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen den Schalter, und hob prostend das Glas, das nun auch mit einem leisen Klirren gegen das Glas von Anders stieß, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Biest.“ Die blauen Augen schlossen sich zufrieden, als Anders nun am Champagner nippend, den Kopf zurücklegte, den empfindlichen Hals entblößte und dabei auch den unscheinbaren, kleinen Anhänger, der im Kerzenlicht funkelte, zeigte. Der Adamsapfel bewegte sich langsam, als der Jüngere den Alkohol hinunterschluckte, aber Clas' Miene blieb, obwohl seine Finger sich fester um die Fernbedienung, welche die Vibrationen von Anders' Kettenanhänger steuerte, schlossen auch weiterhin neutral, als Anders sich plötzlich verspannte. Die blauen Augen, plötzlich verschleiert, flogen auf und die Wangen röteten sich, als das leichte Vibrieren, das vom Hals, einer seiner empfindlichsten Stellen aus, sich in Wellen in seinem Körper fortzusetzen schien. Ein heiseres Aufstöhnen, das sich seinen Weg bahnen wollte, wurde zurückgehalten, indem Anders' Zähne sich fest in seine Unterlippe gruben. Schließlich beugte Anders sich hustend vor, krümmte sich zusammen und das zarte, halbleere Glas wurde so heftig abgestellt, dass einige Tropfen des teuren Getränks außen am Glas hinunterliefen und die weiße Leinendecke benetzten.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Anders?“, Clas' Finger lösten sich von dem Regler und Anders schnappte nun etwas atemlos nach Luft und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, während die andere Hand nach dem harmlos erscheinenden Anhänger tasteten und die langen Finger sich darum schlossen, „Du wirkst etwas… abgelenkt?“ 

„Alles in Ordnung.“, auch Minuten später und nachdem Anders es Clas noch mehrfach versichert hatte, behielt Clas noch immer die gleiche, ruhige Miene und das kühle Lächeln, das bei Verhandlungen so oft zum Erfolg geführt hatte, bei und Anders hielt den Anhänger auch noch immer umklammert. Das Blau der Augen wirkte auch nach wie vor leicht verschleiert und sein Atem ging noch immer zu schnell, allerdings kam die Röte nun von dem Champagner, von dem Anders große, hastige Schlucke genommen hatte. „Bist du sicher?“, Clas füllte das Glas des Jüngeren erneut, während seine andere Hand, noch immer gut versteckt, nach der Fernbedienung in seiner Jackentasche tastete. Anders nickte fahrig, die langen Finger legten sich, als Clas den Regler erneut betätigte und der schmale Anhänger gegen die Haut vibrierte, krampfhaft um den dünnen Stiel des Glases. Anders legte den Kopf in den Nacken, die vollen Lippen teilten sich und dieses Mal entkam das heisere Aufstöhnen, trotz der weißen Zähne, die sich in die rote Unterlippe bohrten. Der blasse Hals wurde ihm schutzlos dargeboten, der Adamsapfel hüpfte hilflos, als Anders versuchte seine Fassung wiederzufinden. Aber die schlanken Finger, nun vom Glas gelöst, schlossen sich schraubstockartig um den Rand des Tisches und die Schultern bebten in dem Rhythmus, welcher vom Anhänger durch den angespannten und erregten Körper gejagt wurden, bevor Anders sich schließlich mit geröteten Wangen, geschlossenen Augen und einem beinahe friedlichen, entrückten Gesichtsausdruck seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.   
Mit einem wissenden Lächeln nippte Clas an seinem Glas, löste die Hand von der versteckten Fernbedienung und begann mit der nun freien Hand nachlässig Muster auf die weiße Tischdecke zu zeichnen. Als er plötzlich Anders' Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, sah er fragend auf und konnte beobachten wie die Miene des Arztes sich zusehends verfinsterte, wie sich die Zähne sich tiefer in die Unterlippe gruben, als er versuchte der sich in ihm aufbauenden Erregung, ausgelöst durch die noch immer anhaltenden Vibrationen, zu entgehen, und Anders schließlich offenes Misstrauen zeigten, „Was?“ „Nichts...“, Clas' Finger wanderten langsam über den dünnen Glasrand und er lächelte, ohne den Blickkontakt zu dem Jüngeren zu lösen, „Rein gar nichts...“

„Gebratener Ziegenkäse mit in Honig gerösteten Nüssen.“, ein kleiner, rechteckiger Teller wurde mit einem leisen Klacken auf den Platzteller vor Clas gestellt, bevor der Kellner dann an die Seite von Anders trat und einen ähnlichen Teller vor den Jüngeren, der noch immer verspannt auf dem Stuhl saß, platzierte, „Flusskrebs auf Süßkartoffelcarpaccio in Senfsauce. Guten Appetit.“ Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung stellte Clas die Vibrationsintensität höher ein, bevor er langsam und ohne Anders, der nun stolpernd und mit einer Hand den Anhänger umklammert haltend, auf die Beine kam, aus den Augen lassend, nach dem Besteck griff, „Bist du sicher, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist, Biest?“  
Das 'Ja' klang reichlich erstickt und wenig überzeugend und als Clas den Jüngeren hilflos taumeln sah, erhob er sich und war mit wenigen Schritten neben Anders. Ruhig und Sicherheit versprechend, zog der Sportchef Anders in seine Arme. Mitten auf dem Gang stehend, schlang er die Arme um die Taille und zog die Nase langsam über Anders' Hals; „Ich habe plötzlich auf was Anderes Hunger...“ Clas' kühlen Lippen knabberte an der dünnen Haut, streifte den vibrierenden Anhänger und sog den Geruch des Aftershaves ein und schließlich hauchte er seine Frage in Anders Ohr, bevor er in das Ohrläppchen biss und zärtlich daran knabberte, „Wollen wir gehen?“


	2. Chapter 2

Clas' Hand tastete nach der Fernbedienung, betätigte erneut den unscheinbaren Regler und sah lächelnd zu, wie die Gestalt des Arztes sich erneut verspannte. Sein Blick wanderte über den stattlichen Körper, er sah die Sehnen am Hals, die so deutlich hervortraten als Anders den Kopf leise wimmernd in den Nacken legte. Clas konnte die langen Finger, die sich um den nun unregelmäßig vibrierenden Anhänger legten, sehen und er sah schmunzelnd auch den schmerzhaft durchgebogenen Rücken, an dem das Hemd förmlich zu kleben schien und leckte sich hungrig über die plötzlich so trocken Lippen, als sein Blick nun auch tiefer wanderte und schließlich an der deutlichen Beule im Schritt der Anzughose hängen blieben.  
Mit einer Ruhe, die weder Clas noch Anders fühlten, schritt Clas, den Jüngeren führend durch die schmalen Gänge zwischen den privaten Separees und durch den größeren, offenen Gastraum in Richtung des Waschraums. Willig stolperte Anders ihm hinterher, eine Hand noch immer um den Anhänger gelegt, die Augen halb geschlossen und schwer atmend, achtete er nicht auf die Blicke, die ihnen auf ihrem Weg folgten.  
Bevor die Waschraumtür dann aber mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte Clas den Jüngeren bereits gegen die kühlen Kacheln gedrückt. Der Sportchef drängte sich von hinten gegen ihn, während seine Finger das weiße Hemd aus der Hose zogen und es nach oben schoben, dann über die weiche Haut seiner vor Anstrengung zitternden und sich im viel zu schnellen, erregten Atemrhythmus hebenden Flanken strichen, bevor sie auf der breiten Brust zur Ruhe kamen. Clas lehnte sich für einem Moment gegen den Rücken des Größeren und lächelte, als er unter seinen Fingerspitzen den Herzschlag, der sich nun noch weiter zu beschleunigen schien, spüren konnte. Widerwillig löste er sich, hauchte einen Kuss in den elegant gebogenen, ihm bereitwillig dargebotenen Hals, zog seine Nase über die warme Haut, ließ den Bart provozierend kratzen und leckte schließlich über den, noch immer in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus vibrierenden Anhänger. Seine Finger strichen erneut über die zitternden Flanken und nun auch über den Hosenbund, zupften daran, schlichen sich hinein und trafen dort dann nur auf nackte Haut. Clas' warmer Atem, streifte den Nacken und Anders keuchte atemlos auf, als Clas' Lippen nun seinen Nacken liebkosten. Das Geräusch wandelte sich aber, klang jetzt schon beinahe leidend, als die Finger des Sportchefs sich zurückzogen und wiederum nur verspielt über den Bund strichen, erneut daran zupften und den Stoff der Hose gegen die erhitzte und gereizte Haut rieben, „Keine Unterwäsche… Warum wundert mich das nicht, Biest… Wie unerzogen...“  
Der Jüngere buckelte ungeduldig, bettelnd und doch fordernd gegen Clas, als die Hand des Sportchefs nun den von Stoff bedeckten Schritt streifte. Die kräftigen Finger schlossen sich fest um die durch den Stoff fühlbare Erregung, woraufhin der Jüngere zufrieden erschauderte. Clas rieb den Schwanz gegen den festen, rauen Stoff, spürte den Druck, der sich immer mehr in Anders gepeinigtem, leidendem und bereits durch den stetig vibrierenden Anhänger geschundenen Körper aufbaute und reizte ihn weiter, bis er sich schließlich, als der Arzt haltlos gegen die kühlen Kacheln sackte, mit einem von den Fliesen widerhallenden Seufzen entlud.  
Der Sportchef strich langsam über den feuchten Fleck und spürte erneut während er sein Gesicht in Anders' Nacken, zwischen den blonden, nach Sommer duftenden Haaren vergrub, das erneute, wiederauflebende Zucken des Schwanzes unter seinen Fingern und wie sich der schlanke Körper erneut verspannte. „Noch immer nicht genug, Biest?“, Anders erschauderte, als Clas gegen seinen Hals wisperte und als die kräftigen Finger sich erneut um die Erregung schlossen und darüber rieben, was ein tiefes, genüssliches Stöhnen hervorrief.  
Gestützt gegen die Wand, die kühlen Kacheln auf der erhitzten, brennenden Haut, verharrte Anders erschöpft. Unter dem dünnen Seidenhemd, dessen weißer Stoff den schlanken Körper erahnen ließ, hob und senkte sich Anders' Brustkorb im schnellen Rhythmus seines Atems. Clas lehnte sich gegen den Jüngeren und konnte in der Stille des Waschraums Clas den schnellen, flatternden Herzschlag, den er auch unter seinen Finger, die nun kurz über den Anhänger strichen und schließlich in der Halsgrube liegen blieben, spüren konnte, widerhallen hören.  
Minuten, in denen Anders' Atem und auch sein Herzschlag sich nur langsam beruhigten, vergingen, bevor der Jüngere es schaffte die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen, gequälten Aufstöhnen, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schwankte zum Waschbecken. An die Wand gelehnt, sah Clas schmunzelnd zu, wie die Finger des jungen Arztes sich so fest um den Messingrand des Waschbecken schlossen, dass sie die schlanken Knöchelchen fast weiß erschienen. Durch das verschwitzte Hemd konnte er beobachten, wie die ausgeprägten Rückenmuskeln spielten und sich anspannten, als Clas den kleinen Regler erneut betätigte.   
Schwer sackte Anders, der sich gerade hatte vorbeugen und sich einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht hatte spritzen wollen, nach vorne. Grinsend stieß Clas sich von der Wand ab, trat hinter den Jüngeren, drängte sich gegen ihn und küsste ihn in den Nacken, „Was möchtest du, Biest?“ Im vom Wasserdampf leicht beschlagenen Spiegel konnte er beobachten, wie Anders' zerbissene Lippen, im vergeblichen Versuch sich zu artikulieren, tonlos bewegten und sich dann zu einem ebenfalls stummen Stöhnen teilten, als er Clas' eigene Erregung gegen seinen Hintern drücken fühlte.  
Clas Hand nestelte am Knopf und Anders sackte, die Unterarme auf den schmalen Messingrand gestützt, weiter nach vorne, während die schwarze Anzughose über seine Hüften rutschte. Die kräftigen Finger des Sportchefs lagen besitzergreifend auf seiner Hüfte und zeichnete abwesend kleine, unregelmäßige Muster auf das gebräunte Fleisch, aber Anders ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Gefühl von Clas' Schwanz, der sich zwischen die Backen drängte und dessen Spitze bereits fordernd gegen seinen Eingang drückte, gerichtet. Wohlig seufzte Anders auf als Clas gegen ihn stieß und mit jedem der wohlkalkulierten, sicheren und doch starken Stöße, langsam tiefer in ihn glitt und sich schließlich ganz in ihm versenkte. Das unregelmäßige Vibrieren des Anhängers, das in Wellen durch den verspannten Körper jagte, zwang Anders in einen eigenen, fremden Rhythmus, der aber in der wachsenden Leidenschaft Haut auf Haut reiben ließ.  
Schwer atmend lehnte Anders Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des beschlagenen Spiegels, als wäre dies sein Anker in der Realität. Clas' große Hände, rechts und links auf seinen zitternden Händen liegend, ein liebevolles Gefängnis, ihn gefangen haltend. Die Finger strichen langsam über die, unter dem dünnen, weißen Stoff des Hemdes verborgenen Flanken hinab, streiften das Becken und umfassten schließlich das halb erigierte Glied, woraufhin Anders erneut aufstöhnte. Clas drängte sich enger gegen ihn, sein Atem strich über die schweißfeuchte Haut und ließ eine Welle der Lust durch den überreizten Körper wandern, als der Griff sich erneut festigte. Sein Zeigefinger strich langsam von der Wurzel ausgehend, über die Länge des Schafts entlang, schlossen sich fester um das Glied, folgten den stoßenden Bewegungen und schienen dennoch zielsicher jeden Punkt zu finden, der eine lautlose Explosion tief in Anders zu folge hatte, bis der Jüngere schließlich mit einem kehligen Aufstöhnen nach vorne sackte und um Atem rang.   
Zittrig und schwach, fast wie hilflos im Nachhall der Lust gefangen, lehnte der Arzt auf dem Waschbecken, als Clas sich aus ihm zurückzog. Die Hand des Sportchefs strich kurz über seine Wange, bevor er nach seinem Jackett griff, das über dem benachbarten Waschbecken hing und mit einer einfachen Handbewegung den Anhänger ausstellte, bevor er die Jacke wieder anzog und langsam damit begann sich wieder herzurichten, „Schade, inzwischen dürften die Vorspeisen kalt sein...“


	3. Chapter 3

„Anders...“, Clas seufzte, als der junge Arzt sich schwer auf den Tisch aufstützte und mit seiner Gabel tiefe Furchen durch die Blumenkohlcreme zog und legte das Besteck ordentlich zusammen an den Tellerrand. Tiefe Schatten schienen unter den blauen Augen zu liegen, als Anders schließlich erst nach erneuter Ansprache doch noch schläfrig den Kopf hob und sein Gegenüber fahrig musterte, Was?“ Seine Stimme, heiser und merklich rauer durch die vorangegangenen Geschehnisse, klang nicht im geringsten so giftig, wie Anders es beabsichtigt zu haben schien und Clas lehnte sich, süffisant lächelnd, zu seinem Gegenüber und legte seine große Hand auf die schmalere des Arztes, „Du hast deine Vorspeise zurückgehen lassen, weil sie kalt war… Und wenn ich da an den Waschraum denke… Du solltest eigentlich Hunger haben... Eiweiß ist wichtig, habe ich gehört...“  
Die Antwort darauf bestand aber lediglich in einem heiseren Knurren, bevor Anders bockig wiederum damit fortfuhr die Blumenkohlcreme zu schraffieren und Clas lehnte sich, sein Besteck wieder aufnehmend und ein Stück aus seinem gedünsteten Fisch zu schneidend, schließlich bequem in seinen Stuhl zurück, „Also, der Seeteufel ist wirklich ganz vorzüglich….“ Er bot Anders ein Stück seines Essens an, „Sicher, dass du nicht doch einmal probieren willst?“ Dieses Mal würdigte Anders ihm nicht einmal einer Antwort und so zuckte der Sportchef schließlich mit den Schultern, „Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst...“  
„La Cassata alle Nocciole e Zuppetta al Mandarino.“, mit einer kleinen Verbeugung stellte der Kellner den länglichen Teller vor den Sportchef, der das appetitliche Arrangement auf dem Teller zufrieden musterte und knapp nickte, „Geeiste Grand Manier Praline und Lasagne von Orangen- Hippen, geschichtet mit Mascarpone und Waldfruchteis.“ Erst danach trat der Kellner dann auch zu Anders, der erschöpft und mit halb geschlossenen Augen, scheinbar uninteressiert am Tisch saß. Vor ihn stellte er einen ähnlichen Teller und erklärte den Nachtisch, bevor er sich dann mit einer neuen Verbeugung von dem Paar entfernte, „Bonet alle Piemontese e Semifreddo con Arabica e Biscotto. Schoko-Bonet mit Amarettini Creme und Sorbet Lavazza-Kafa und Mini-Schokokeks. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit.“  
„Biest.“, Clas seufzte erneut, als Anders nur desinteressiert das Kaffee- Sorbet mit der Amarettini Creme verrührte, und auch nicht reagierte, als der Sportchef, der bereits die halbe Lasagne gelöffelt hatte, ihm über den Tisch hinweg einen Löffel der Süßspeise anbot, „Schokolade, komm… Du magst Schokolade, Biest.“ Wieder rührte der Löffel aber nur langsam in der mittlerweile braunen und sehr dünnflüssigen Creme, die langsam auf dem Goldteller vor sich hin schmolz, als Clas schließlich mit einem erneuten Seufzen den Löffel niederlegte und mit einer knappen Handbewegung den eifrigen Kellner auf sie aufmerksam machte. „War denn auch alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?“, augenscheinlich hatte der Kellner, nach einem raschen Blick auf die erschöpft wirkende Begleitung des Sportchefs geschlossen, dass er nun bezahlen wollte und kam mit einem kleinen silbernen Tellerchen, auf dem in einer ledernen Hülle die Rechnung lag, die Clas nun entgegennahm, „Bitte sehr.“ Auf ein knappes Nicken des Sportchefs, der ihm, nachdem er den Betrag gesehen hatte, nun die Kreditkarte reichte, entfernte er sich auch wieder und Clas sprach erneut sein Gegenüber an, „Anders, wir wollen gehen.“  
Als der Arzt dieses Mal zumindest den Kopf hob, wiederholte Clas noch einmal, legte eine Hand auf die schmalen, zitternden Finger und löste sie behutsam vom Besteck, das er noch immer fest umklammert gehalten hatte, „Komm, wir wollen gehen.“ Anders nickte nach kurzem Zögern und erhob sich langsam, als nun auch der Kellner bereits mit der Lederhülle zurückkam. Besitzergreifend und auch stützend legte Clas nun einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Arztes und geleitete ihn, geführt von ihrem Kellner, der sie wie immer bis zu Tür des Lokals begleitete und sich dort von ihnen verabschiedete, ein weiteres Mal durch gewundenen die Gänge.  
„Ich fahre dich nach Hause.“, noch immer hatte Clas den Jüngeren, obgleich sie die geparkten Wagen bereits erreicht hatten, nicht losgelassen und öffnete nun rasch die Beifahrertür seines Wagens, „Setz dich.“  
„Nein.“, das störrische Funkeln war, wie Clas nun fast schon amüsiert feststellte, wieder in die blauen Augen zurückgekehrt, als Anders sich nun mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rasch aus dem festen Griff des Älteren herausdrehte. Gleich darauf schlossen sich die blassen Finger aber um die Dachkante des Wagens, während die andere Hand nun, als Clas kalt lächelnd den Regler der Fernbedienung erneut betätigte, zum Anhänger flog und die Augen sich kurz weiteten. Noch bevor Anders bereitwillig und vollkommen haltlos auf den Beifahrersitz sacken konnte, griffen Clas' starke Hände zu und er half dem Arzt in den Wagen, bevor der Sportchef schließlich die Wagentür schloss und zweimal auf das Dach klopfte, „Schnall dich an.“  
„Also, wohin?“, während sein Blick zwischen dem ruhigen Verkehr und dem Innenspiegel, der so eingestellt war, dass Clas den Beifahrersitz und den darauf zusammen gesunkenen, nur vom widerwillig angelegten Gurt aufrecht gehaltenen Arzt beobachten konnte. Anders sah aber nur stur geradeaus in die dunkle Winternacht und ignorierte den Sportchef auch weiterhin konsequent. „Anders, wohin?“, Clas versuchte es noch einmal und löste seinen Blick nur kurz vom Spiegelbild des Jüngeren, als er die Spur wechselte und sich erneut in den fließenden Verkehr einfädelte, „Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, denn liefere ich dich bei deinen Eltern ab… Als wärst du ein bockiges, kleines Kind.“  
Anders schnaubte aber auch jetzt nur und verschränkte wütend knurrend die Arme, während er aber weiterhin bockig schwieg, so dass Clas schließlich ergeben mit den Schultern zuckte, „Wie du willst… Ich hoffe, dein Bett ist nicht zu weich, ich habe keine Lust nach Hause zu fahren… Und habe Hege gesagt, dass ich heute in Oslo übernachte… Du schuldest mir übrigens ne Nacht...“  
Anders blieb, auch als der Wagen auf die vertraute Auffahrt zog, stur im Wagen sitzen und betrachtete das fast vollständig im Dunkeln liegende Haus seiner Familie dann doch etwas erschrocken. Durch die großen Küchenfenster konnte man den Lichtschein aus dem Wohnzimmer sehen und auch aus einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk, dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, drang trotz der späten Stunde doch noch etwas Licht in die dunkle Nacht und die Bewegungsmelder ließen die zierlichen Laternen, die den Weg hinauf zur Tür säumten, aufflammen, als Clas nun die Fahrertür öffnete, „Ich hoffe wirklich dein Bett ist breit genug, Biest.“  
Nach einigen Schritten über den mit knirschenden Kiesel gestreuten Weg zur Haustür blieb Clas plötzlich stehen und drehte sich, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, zum Wagen um, „Anders, das ist albern. Soll ich dich etwa tragen?“  
„Hallo Yvonne.“, Clas überging die schier grenzenlose Verblüffung der Mutter und lächelte einfach, während er Anders, der schmerzerfüllt aufseufzte, als der schmale Anhänger wiederum Vibrationen durch den müden Körper jagte und ihn Clas gegenüber so gefügiger machte, „Ich bringe Anders nach Hause. Vor zwölf Uhr sogar.“ Bevor Yvonne noch irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, hatte Clas, Anders hinter sich herziehend, an ihr vorbei durch die Eingangstür geschoben und blieb dann, den Arzt, der gegen ihn taumelte, in die Arme ziehend, in der großzügigen Diele stehen, „Sein Zimmer ist oben, oder?“ Yvonne nickte fahrig, noch immer vollkommen überrumpelt und von der spätabendlichen Situation mehr als überfordert, „Dritte Tür… rechts...“  
„Danke.“, Clas schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und dirigierte Anders dann die mondänen Holzstufen empor, nur um auf halber Strecke noch einmal stehen zu bleiben und die Hausherrin anzusprechen, „Yvonne? Ich trinke meinen Kaffee morgens schwarz. Gute Nacht.“


End file.
